Escuridão
by Hina67
Summary: Em meio de um combate durante a Quarta Grande Guerra Ninja, Madara se surpreende com o que o poder da Kyuubi pode fazer ao ver Hinata com o seu chakra e então decide raptá-la. Em meio a tudo isso Sasuke ressurge ao lado de Madara e também vai descobrir o amor pela pequena Hyuuga. MadaraxHinataxSasuke
1. Decisões

Capítulo I

Hinata ainda não conseguia acreditar, seu nii-san havia morrido para protegê-la, sentia uma dor terrível no seu coração, pois Neji era como se fosse um irmão para ela, mas não podiam desistir, não agora, eles tinham que continuar, o sacrifício de Neji não seria em vão.

― Não posso desistir agora, o Naruto-kun precisa vencer, ele sempre sonhou em ser o Hokage para proteger a todos, e eu sei que ele também está com a mesma dor pela morte do nii-san―pensa Hinata.

Madara só observava toda aquela movimentação e sorriu ao ver a morte do Hyuuga, tinha que acabar com todos logo, seu plano não podia esperar mais, e para isso teria que acabar com o Uzumaki.

Ele notou que Naruto ficou abalado com a morte do rapaz, será que ele desistiria agora?

Sim, até que era divertida toda aquela luta, ver o desespero de todos, mas já estava na hora daquela palhaçada acabar, quem eles pensavam que eram para tentar derrotar o grande Uchiha Madara!

Teria que fazer com que Naruto desistisse logo.

― Quase lá, ele vai desistir―pensa Madara― hum, esse inseto vai ver cada amigo precioso seu morrer- o Uchiha já exibia um meio-sorriso de satisfação.

Mas então um som ecoou, o som do tapa que Hinata aplicou em Naruto.

Madara percebeu que a garota Hyuuga falou algo para o Uzumaki, que mudou suas feições, podia perceber que como se uma luz iluminasse o olhar do portador da Kyuubi, ele estava se erguendo e decidido.

Maldita garota, o que será que ela disse que fez o idiota do Uzumaki mudar tão rapidamente?!― Madara já estava ficando irritado com isso.

―Tsc, vejamos do que o Uzumaki ainda é capaz ― Madara olhou mais uma vez para a pequena Hyuuga que segurava a mão de Naruto ― é talvez ela tenha alguma importância para o jinchuuriki, será que ele finalmente se renderia se fizesse algo á ela?

Com um sorriso de lado,Madara aguarda o próximo passo de Naruto.


	2. Reagindo

Os corpos de vários shinobis jaziam no chão. Neji não fora o único a perder sua vida ali, as vilas se unificaram para deter Obito e Madara,e mesmo assim ainda parecia impossível derrota-los.

Ainda assim eles mantinham as esperanças, mínimas é verdade, mas seus corações acreditavam que conseguiriam vencer.

Hinata observou os locais aonde inúmeros shinobis perderam suas vidas tentando proteger seu mundo.

**― Não posso ficar triste agora! O nii-san perdeu sua vida para me proteger, proteger o Naruto-kun, ele acreditava que poderíamos vencer― pensa Hinata, seus olhos perolados já estavam marejados, mas ela tentava a todo custo impedir que as lágrimas escapassem.**

Agora não era hora para se permitir chorar, e sim lutar com todas as suas forças.

**―"Eu nunca vou deixar você matar meus companheiros!" Não era o que você estava resmungando aí? Agora Olhe a sua volta― berrava Obito para Naruto― Tente usar essas palavras de novo, você é um fraco Uzumaki, olhe ao seu redor, veja quantos corpos, quantas vidas foram ceifadas aqui, e você não conseguiu fazer absolutamente nada para salvá-los.**

Naruto observou todos aqueles corpos, e viu que Obito tinha razão, ele era um lixo, havia prometido que não deixaria que eles morressem, no entanto lá estava Neji, sem vida, e isso por sua causa.

Naruto abaixou sua cabeça, não tinha como responder aquilo, estava tudo perdido, ele não merecia ser um Hokage, afinal que tipo de líder não consegue proteger seus próprios aliados.

**― Eu lhe pergunto: o que lhe resta nesta realidade? Absolutamente nada! Não prolongue seu sofrimento, apenas junte-se a nós. ―Obito pronunciou**

Hinata se virou para Naruto e percebeu que as palavras de Obito mexeram com o loiro. Era como se a determinação dele estivesse se apagando.

**― Não... onegai Naruto-kun,não se renda― de repente Hinata sentiu uma onda crescente de raiva, não podia permitir aquilo, Neji não havia se sacrificado em vão.**

Então numa atitude totalmente contrária a que todos esperavam da doce menina que corava por tudo e gaguejava ao estar próxima ao seu amado Naruto-kun, ergueu sua mão e... SLAP!

Hinata aplicou uma bofetada no rosto de Naruto, que surpreendido arregalou seus olhos azuis e apenas fitou Hinata, totalmente estático.

**― Lembre-se do que o Neji disse: "Naruto,a sua vida já não é mais apenas sua". Você entendeu o significado disso? Seus ideais, suas palavras, o desejo de salvar e proteger a todos os seus companheiros, são coisas que fazem parte de você Naruto-kun, são coisas que valem a pena se lutar! Foi tudo isso que também inspirou o nii-san, e não somente ele, todos nós, cada habitante de Konoha e de todas as outras vilas reconhecem a coragem de Uzumaki Naruto, então você não tem o direito de pisar nas suas próprias palavras, na confiança em que depositamos em você. Se você desistir agora, vai menosprezar o sacrifício que o Neji fez onegai, não faça isso com todos que confiam em você, enfrente os desafios de cabeça erguida, está na hora de se levantar, junto a mim, junto a todos os seus companheiros e continuarmos tentando, afinal, esse também é o meu estilo ninja!**

**― Não se esqueça de mim seu fedelho, a garota tem razão, está na hora de deixar a tristeza de lado e seguir em frente, vamos, eu te ajudarei― a voz de Kurama ressoava na mente de Naruto.**

Neste momento Naruto vê o quão idiota estava sendo, voltando atrás em sua própria palavra de nunca desistir, e era exatamente isso que Obito e Madara queriam vê-lo acabado, com os nervos em frangalhos, e assim não teria como derrotá-los.

Mas ele não deixaria isso acontecer, ele continuaria, afinal, Uzumaki Naruto nunca desistiria, esse era seu jeito ninja de ser!

Naruto se ergueu decidido a acabar com aquilo, chega de mortes, agora Obito e Madara iriam pagar por todo o sofrimento que causaram.

**― Arigatou Hinata-chan, você abriu meus olhos, não posso simplesmente abandonar meus amigos. Meu pai, minha mãe, meu sensei, todos vocês depositaram a sua confiança em mim, e eu não vou decepcioná-los. ―diz Naruto com um enorme sorriso reluzente, o sorriso que sempre encantou Hinata.**

**― N-Naruto-kun! ―Hinata cora ao perceber o quão próxima ela estava ao seu amor.**

**― Vamos começar a festa Hinata!―Naruto segura a mão de Hinata que só conseguia pensar em como a mão de Naruto era grande a calorosa, ela se sentia...protegida com ele ao seu lado.**

**O chakra da Kyuubi começa a envolver Naruto e Hinata também.**

**― Hinata-chan, eu vou passar um pouco do chakra da Kyuubi para todos, não tenha medo.**

**― E-eu... Eu não tenho medo de você N-Naruto-kun! ―diz Hinata totalmente corada e com um olhar apaixonado.**

**― Yoshi, agora vamos Hinata!**

Naruto começa a correr e chega ao lado de Shikamaru.

**― Está atrasado Naruto! ― diz Shikamaru**

**― Foi mal, mas vamos resolver logo isso. ― ao falar isso, Naruto toca em Shikamaru, Chouji e Ino, que sentem um manto de chakra cobrir seus corpos.**

**― Sugoi! ― Ino fica maravilhada com o poder que sente do chakra reagindo no seu corpo.**

Naruto continua correndo e tocando em todos, distribuindo e moldando o chakra de Kurama a cada shinobi.

(***)

Do outro lado, Madara só observava, estava curioso sobre este método do Uzumaki, ele viu perfeitamente o momento que Naruto envolveu aquela Hyuuga com o chakra que parecia ser da Kyuubi.

**― Hm, o que este moleque idiota pensa que está fazendo? Ele realmente pensa que só por dar uma parte do seu poder a todos, conseguiriam me vencer? Hunf, patético, creio que está na hora de mostrar do que realmente eu sou capaz― Madara pensava em tudo isso enquanto observava Naruto continuar correr e distribuir chakra para todos**.

Então Madara lança seu olhar mais uma vez na direção de Hinata.

**― Então garota, creio que você deva pagar por fazer o Uzumaki reagir e continuar lutando, vejamos se o poder da Kyuubi compartilhado tem alguma serventia.**

A Juubi, ordenada por Madara, ataca Hinata, mas ela consegue deter o ataque utilizando o Hakke Kuushou.

Madara não podia negar que ficou surpreendido com a defesa da garota Hyuuga.

**― Parece que aquela garota tem um poder considerável, graças a Naruto. Interessante, mas agora devo me concentrar no maldito Jinchuuriki. Obito! ― chama Madara.**

**―Sim?**

**― Creio que já chega de brincadeiras, vamos acabar logo com isso. ― Madara diz um pouco irritado.**

**― Certo, só uma coisa. O Kakashi é meu, quero ter o prazer de eu mesmo acabar com a raça dele― responde Obito com um olhar de puro ódio.**

**― Tsc, tanto faz, chega dessa palhaçada. ― Madara já impaciente resolve acabar com aquilo.**

E dessa vez o combate realmente começou. Naruto lançava ataques rápidos e precisos na direção da Juubi, mas ainda assim parecia que os danos não faziam efeito na bijuu de dez caldas.

**― Merda! Minna, preciso da ajuda de todos vocês― diz Naruto sério.**

**― Narutooooo! ― Sakura grita batendo na cabeça de Naruto, e em seguida o abraçando.**

**― Sakura-chan, eu não deixarei nada lhe acontecer. ― Naruto abraçou Sakura com mais força**.

Hinata viu aquela cena e sentiu uma enorme dor no seu coração, por um momento achou que Naruto finalmente tinha sentido algo por ela.

**― Sou mesmo uma idiota, o Naruto-kun nunca que iria se interessar por mim― a pequena Hyuuga pensa triste.**

**― Nee, fico feliz que vocês se acertem, mas estamos em uma situação crítica, deixemos sentimentalismos para depois ― diz Kakashi observando Obito do outro lado.**

**― Vamos minna! Todos dependem de nós! ― grita Naruto.**

(***)

Os shinobis atacavam a Juubi com todas as forças, a dez caldas era muito poderosa, mas os consecutivos ataques que estava sofrendo já estavam enfraquecendo-a.

Madara e Obito ficam estáticos por um momento, a Juubi era poderosíssima, não poderia ser derrotada por um bando de idiotas.

**― Chega Obito! Você sabe que a Juubi não vai aguentar por muito tempo. ― Kakashi fala aparecendo ao lado de seu ex-companheiro de time.**

**― Cala a boca Kakashi, seu maldito! Nunca esquecerei ou irei perdoá-lo pelo que fez a Rin!**

**― Obito, ao menos uma vez me escute, eu tive motivos para tudo aquilo, se você ao menos me escutasse eu...**

**― Chega! ― grita Obito interrompendo Kakashi― Eu vou acabar com você, e dessa vez nem o Naruto conseguirá salvá-lo.**

E uma sangrenta batalha entre os dois se inicia.

(***)

Próximo a batalha de Kakashi e Obito,se encontrava Madara.

**― Merda! Não posso ser derrotado por seres tão inferiores**

**― Hey idiota! Creio que está mais do que na hora de te mostrar o meu poder. ― Naruto fala para Madara.**

Madara lança um olhar debochado para Naruto e diz:

**― O que você acha que pode fazer garoto? Não pôde ao menos salvar aquele idiota do clã Hyuuga que deu a própria vida para poder salvá-lo. O seu pai e sua mãe também se foram por sua causa. Você ao menos nem conseguiu proteger o seu sensei, o lendário Jiraya. O que um fracassado como você pode fazer? ― Madara se divertia ao ver o quanto suas palavras maldosas mexiam com o Jinchuuriki e resolve provoca-lo mais.**

**― CALA A BOCA! ― grita Naruto transtornado, aquelas palavras doeram muito, pois no fundo ele mesmo pensava nisso.**

**― Ora, o que foi? Ficou magoado com o que eu disse? Você é apenas mais um demônio! Você realmente acredita que todos gostam de você? Não me faça rir, eles te odeiam, tem nojo de você, só fingem que te aceitaram por medo.**

**― EU VOU A-C-A-B-A-R COM VOCÊ― Naruto ficou fora de si, e se lançou contra Madara.**

**Madara tentava lançar um genjutsu em Naruto, mas não estava conseguindo, o loiro estava enlouquecido e atacava com tudo, sem dar brechas para Madara se esquivar.**

**― FUUTON RASEN SHURIKEN― Naruto lança o fuuton em Madara que não consegue se esquivar e é acertado  
em cheio.**

**― Não, esse não pode ser o meu fim. ― diz Madara com um filete de sangue escorrendo de sua boca― Todo o trabalho que tive irá escorrer pelas minhas mãos, só por causa deste garoto-demônio― estava irritado e muito machucado, e agora sabia que não teria mais chances.  
****  
―Tenho que fazer algo depressa, não posso morrer aqui! ― Madara lança um olhar ao redor, e então vê sua salvação. ― É ela, a garota estúpida que estava com o Uzumaki, hm. ― Ele percebe que ela estava bastante machucada, e com um plano diabólico em mente ele sorri.**

**― Vai ser fácil, mas eu terei que ser muito rápido com isso. ― pensa Madara, e no instante seguinte ele já se encontrava parado atrás de Hinata a segurando fortemente pelo braço, bem próxima a ele.**

**― N-Nani? M-me solta. ― Hinata se assustou, até a pouco tempo estava lançando golpes na Juubi que já estava praticamente derrotada, e quando percebeu, aquele homem que chamavam de Madara estava a imobilizando.**

**― Cala a boca garota idiota, você será a minha saída deste inferno. ― Madara ordenou.**

**― HINATAAAA! SOLTA ELA MALDITO! ― Naruto estava furioso, Madara foi tão rápido que só percebeu quando ele já estava segurando Hinata.**

**― Se você se aproximar ― ameaça Madara com sua mão no pescoço de Hinata ― eu a mato**.

**― Seu covarde, percebeu que eu iria derrotá-lo e agora se utiliza de uma garota para fugir. ― Naruto estava quase avançando em Madara, quando o viu apertando ainda mais o pescoço frágil de Hinata.**

**― Já disse, se você se aproximar, a garotinha aqui morre!**

Naruto não sabia o que fazer, não podia simplesmente deixar Hinata nas mãos daquele maldito, mas se ele tentasse algo, Madara acabaria com a vida dela.

**― Muito bem Uzumaki, você não é tão idiota quando eu pensei que fosse ― Madara diz debochado vendo o olhar de puro ódio que Naruto lhe lançava. ―. OBITO! Chega dessa idiotice, se não conseguiu acabar com a vida deste verme é porque é um incompetente, vamos embora agora.**

Obito que também se encontrava bastante machucado por conta da luta contra Kakashi, se junta a Madara rapidamente.

Naruto e Kakashi apenas observavam, não podiam fazer nada ou colocariam Hinata em perigo.

**― Foi tudo muito divertido― Madara provoca com um sorriso de escárnio― Mas agora devo dizer adeus! ― E lançando um último olhar de deboche a Naruto, Madara e Obito somem em meio a uma fumaça, levando consigo Hyuuga Hinata.**


	3. Esconderijo

―HINATAAAAAA!

O grito de Naruto ecoou, o garoto estava transtornado, era possível se enxergar vários sentimentos alternando-se em sua face: incredulidade, pânico, desespero, ódio, tristeza, culpa.

Kakashi também se encontrava atônito. Em um momento estava em uma luta sangrenta com seu ex-companheiro de time, Obito, e no momento seguinte o mesmo se encontrava ao lado de Madara, que simplesmente desapareceu com a pequena Hyuuga.

―Não... não é possível, Hinata... Minha filha, onde está minha filha? HINATA! NÃAAO! ― gritava também Hyuuga Hiashi.

Ele não podia acreditar que sua frágil herdeira estava nas mãos daquele monstro.

Primeiro perdeu seu sobrinho, e agora sua filha, não podia aguentar isso. E então para surpresa de todos, o frio e apático líder do clã Hyuuga começou a chorar.

Naruto também se encontrava no mesmo estado emocional, primeiro ele ficou paralisado, mas finalmente a ficha caiu: Uchiha Madara raptou Hinata.

― Não, tudo é minha culpa, porque eu não a protegi? Por quê? ― as lágrimas escorriam pelo rosto de Naruto.

A Juubi estava praticamente derrotada, e Kakashi saindo de seu estado de letargia gritou para os shinobis:

―Chega! Não podemos matar a Juubi, ou ela renascerá daqui a alguns anos.

―O que faremos então? ― questionou Sai.

―Temos que selá-la, mas não conseguiremos fazer isso, a Juubi é muito poderosa, vamos precisar da ajuda dos kages, de Naruto e de Bee.

―Mas os kages se encontram fora daqui e nem sabemos se eles ainda permanecem vivos... E quanto ao Naruto, veja o estado dele. ― diz Sai

Kakashi relanceou seu olhar a Naruto, que se encontrava ajoelhado, olhando para o nada. Kakashi se aproximou do loiro e colocou uma mão no seu ombro.

―Naruto. Eu realmente não sei o que te dizer, mas você não pode se abater ainda, temos muito trabalho a fazer― falou Kakashi.

Naruto continuou na mesma posição, agia como se não houvesse escutado uma única palavra do seu sensei.

―Naruto! Anda garoto, levante-se! ―insistia Kakashi.

―Foi minha culpa... ― murmurou Naruto― Foi minha culpa Kakashi, Eu deveria ter protegido a Hinata.

― Não foi sua cul..

―FOI SIM! ― gritou Naruto interrompendo Kakashi― Foi minha culpa, eu me deixei levar por meus sentimentos! Madara me provocou, e eu como um idiota, cedi ao ódio, e por isso a Hinata foi levada.

Kakashi suspirou, olhou para todos e pronunciou:

―Minna! Eu sei como vocês se sentem, eu também estou com o meu coração dolorido pelo que aconteceu a Hinata.

―Não fale como se a minha filha já estivesse morta Hatake― rosnou furioso Hiashi.

―Não estou dizendo isso, eu acredito que vamos arranjar uma forma de recuperar a Hinata, não é mesmo Shikamaru?

―Hai Kakashi! ― pronunciou convicto o Nara.

―Mas como eu estava dizendo, todos se sentem péssimos com esta situação, mas no momento temos que tratar da juubi, nós temos que encontrar os kages para o selamento.

―E a minha filha, como fica? Vão deixar aquele monstro com ela? É ISSO MESMO? ―gritava um descontrolado Hiashi.

―Não é isso, mas como eu disse, no momento devemos selar a juubi antes que ela se recupere, e assim que terminarmos iremos procurar a Hinata. Não fazemos a mínima idéia para onde Madara e Obito a levaram, então temos que tratar neste momento da juubi, a vida das pessoas ainda estão em risco, por favor , tente compreender ―pediu Kakashi.

Hiashi apertou seus punhos e abaixou a cabeça, ele sabia que Kakashi tinha razão, tinham que proteger o mundo shinobi. Mas não desistiria da sua filha, assim que a juubi estivesse selada, iria trazer Hinata de volta, nem que tivesse que ir ao inferno para isso.

―Tudo bem. Vamos logo com isso, quanto mais cedo resolvermos este problema, mais rápido recuperaremos a Hinata― Hiashi falou firme.

―Vamos Naruto, você ouviu o , quanto mais rápido isso terminar, mais cedo teremos a Hinata― disse Kakashi.

Naruto olhou para Hiashi e viu pura tristeza em seus olhos albinos, mas tinham que continuar, não podia desistir, afinal não foram essas as palavras que Hinata pronunciou para ele?

Pensando nisso, Naruto se ergueu e disse:

―Vamos Kakashi, vamos finalizar isso.

(***)

Longe do local aonde se encontrava Naruto, havia uma vila desconhecida, e próxima a esta vila havia uma floresta de aspecto mórbido.

Ninguém se atrevia a entrar ali, a floresta era bastante densa, até as árvores eram sombrias, com seus galhos retorcidos, seus troncos eram escuros e com formas parecidas com rostos gritando.

O que ninguém sabia, é que ali naquela floresta macabra, havia um esconderijo, mas ninguém podia enxergá-lo devido a um tipo de genjutsu aplicado ali. Escondida por esse genjutsu havia uma espécie de caverna também sombria. Suas formações rochosas eram estreitas e ali dentro era totalmente escuro.

E foi exatamente ali, que em meio de uma fumaça surgiu Uchiha Madara e Obito acompanhados de Hyuuga Hinata.

―Mas que droga! Por que tivemos que fugir? Eu podia ter acabado com o maldito do Kakashi― dizia Obito irritado.

Madara, que segurava uma aterrorizada Hinata a lançou ao chão bruscamente.

―Cala a boca Obito, não questione as minhas decisões ― dizia enfurecido Madara.

Hinata estava jogada no chão da caverna totalmente aterrorizada, seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas, ela já tinha escutado falar das atrocidades que aqueles dois ali já haviam feito.

Kami! Ela estava perdida, tinha que fazer algo.

Achando que Madara e Obito estavam muito entretidos no inicio de uma discussão, Hinata engatinhou para a saída da caverna, e de repente levantou-se rapidamente e correu.

Mas antes que ela pudesse ao menos piscar, algo duro foi de encontro ao seu rosto, olhando para cima ela viu no que havia se batido, no peitoral de Madara que a olhava com escárnio.

―Tsc, achou mesmo que iria escapar? ― e dizendo isso Madara aplicou uma forte bofetada no rosto de Hinata, que por conta do forte impacto caiu no chão e bateu sua cabeça, assim desmaiando.

―Porque você trouxe essa garota Madara?

―Deixe de ser tão estúpido Obito, como acha que sairíamos dali sem um refém?

―E o que você pretende fazer com ela agora? Matá-la?

―Não sei ainda, ela parecia bem próxima ao Uzumaki, talvez eu possa arrancar algumas informações dela ― disse Madara pegando Hinata do chão e a jogando em seu ombro.

Madara andou até uma parede da caverna, fez uma espécie de selo, no qual se revelou uma passagem secreta.

―Vamos logo Obito― diz Madara descendo umas escadas que havia na passagem.

Eles desceram as escadas de aparência íngreme, no fim da escada havia outra passagem na qual Madara fez outro selo, seu esconderijo era bem guardado, não podia arriscar de ser pego.

Após esta passagem havia vários corredores com várias portas, de um lado havia uma espécie de gruta com águas cristalinas, o local era estranhamente iluminado, as paredes eram de cor rubra.

Madara se dirigiu a uma porta de cor escura, abriu-a se deparando com um quarto bem pequeno.

No quarto havia somente um futon, uma cadeira e uma pequena cômoda. Do lado direito havia um pequeno banheiro, não havia nenhuma espécie de janela no local.

Madara jogou Hinata no futon, dirigiu um último olhar a ela e saiu, trancando o quarto.

―O que faremos agora? ― perguntou Obito se aproximando de Madara.

―Eu tenho que pensar com calma, depois nós discutiremos sobre isso.

Obito fez um gesto afirmativo com a cabeça e se dirigiu a um dos corredores, logo sumindo.

Madara lançou um olhar para a porta do quarto aonde se encontrava Hinata e disse:

―É Hyuuga, você nem imagina o que lhe aguarda.

Dando um suspiro, Madara se dirigia a outro corredor quando sentiu braços longos lhe envolverem.

―Madara-kun, eu estava preocupada.

―Me larga Seika, você sabe muito bem que eu não gosto que fique me agarrando a todo o momento.

Seika era uma mulher alta, voluptuosa, seios grandes, cintura fina, quadris largos, seus cabelos eram loiros e batiam no meio de suas costas, seus olhos eram verdes brilhantes, era definitivamente uma mulher linda.

Seika sempre foi louca por Madara, a beleza, a sua imponência a deixavam totalmente a mercê dele, Ela também morava em Konoha na época de Madara, e logo virou sua amante. Quando pensou que Madara havia morrido, depois de sua luta com o Hashirama, Seika não suportou viver sem ele e acabou se suicidando.

Logo que retornou, Madara a trouxe de volta pelo edo tensei, e depois a ressuscitou totalmente com o poder do rinnegan.

Não que ele a amasse, longe disso, a única pessoa que Madara já sentiu algum afeto sem ser ódio, foi o amor fraterno pelo seu irmão Izuna. Madara trouxe Seika de volta, pois sabia que ela era de confiança e faria qualquer coisa por ele, podia ser útil.

Sem falar que seus momentos no quarto eram bastante prazerosos.

―Madara-kun, eu só estava com saudades. ― diz Seika manhosa se agarrando ainda mais a Madara

―Hmm, já mandei me soltar―disse rígido ―Mas tenho um pequeno serviço para você.

Os olhos verdes de Seika brilharam mais ainda, queria muito sempre poder ajudar seu amado.

―Sim! Sim! Faço qualquer coisa meu amor― Seika estava radiante.

―Menos Seika! Quero que você supervisione uma pessoa para mim― Seika o olhou atentamente ―Eu quero que arranje também roupas e o que for necessário para a nossa nova prisioneira, nada de luxo, somente o que for necessário para suprir as suas necessidades.

―Nani! Prisioneira? Como assim? ― Seika estava confusa.

―Apenas cale a boca e preste atenção ao que eu digo― Madara já estava irritado ―Temos uma prisioneira no quarto do corredor direito. Você irá supervisioná-la, tratar da sua alimentação, vestimentas, enfim, como eu disse o necessário.

―Como assim? Vou ser babá agora? ― Seika se enfureceu― E que prisioneira é essa? Uma mulher aqui? Não gosto nada disso― ela estava enciumada.

―Calada! Não se esqueça com quem está falando. Não me importo se gosta ou não, é uma ordem minha e você só tem que cumpri-lá, sem reclamar! Fui claro? ― Madara estava bastante nervoso.

―Hai Madara-kun, perdoe-me onegai.

Madara saiu se dirigindo ao seu quarto e Seika foi atrás.

―O que você quer agora? ― Madara a fuzilou com o olhar.

―Só quero me desculpar― Seika o abraçou novamente e mordeu sua orelha o beijando no pescoço ―Quero te dar prazer Madara-kun.

Madara se arrepiou, pelo menos nisso Seika era boa, sabia bem como estimulá-lo.

―Vamos para o banheiro― diz Madara entrando no quarto com Seika grudada em si.

Seika se agarrou com mais força a Madara e começou a beijá-lo, introduzindo sua língua eroticamente na boca dele, que a pressionou firmemente ao seu corpo.

O quarto de Madara era enorme e imponente igual a ele mesmo. As cores escuras predominavam, uma enorme cama de casal com lençóis nas cores pretas e vermelhas se destacava.

Madara se dirigia ao banheiro agarrado a Seika, as roupas eram retiradas e ficavam caídas no caminho.

Logo os dois se encontravam nús e debaixo do chuveiro ligado, a água escorria pelos corpos, Seika beijava Madara com sofreguidão, e passava suas mãos pelos ombros largos e musculosos dele, desceu a mão para a barriga lisa e totalmente definida e logo alcançou seu membro grosso e comprido.

Seika o estimulava movendo sua mão para cima e para baixo, deslizando por todo o comprimento do grande pênis dele.

Madara sugava o pescoço de Seika e apertou suas nádegas com força, logo passou a sugar seus seios e sua mão se dirigiu a intimidade dela, logo introduzindo dois dedos, os movendo rapidamente.

Seika gemia e gritava, já Madara apesar de sentir prazer, não gemia muito, ele não gostava de demonstrar seu prazer.

Como não era também muito paciente Madara se cansou das preliminares e deslizou suas grandes mãos para a bunda de Seika a erguendo. Ela cruzou suas longas pernas na cintura de Madara, que logo enfiou seu membro na intimidade da mulher.

Apesar de não demonstrar em gemidos ou gritos o quanto de excitação que sentia, Madara logo que se introduziu em Seika começou com estocadas longas, fortes e rápidas.

Seika gemia alto e cravava suas unhas nas costas de Madara.

O prazer os consumia o logo os dois chegaram ao clímax.

Seika ainda estava trêmula pelo prazer, ela abraçou Madara com força e o beijou, logo dizendo:

―Aishiteru Madara-kun.

Madara logo desceu Seika, que o olhou sem entender.

―Não me olhe desse jeito Seika, você já sabe, transamos, gozamos e pronto, você tem que sair agora.

―Mas Madara-kun,eu pensei que pelo menos dessa vez você me deixaria dormi aqui com você diz Seika chorosa.

―Não comece, você sabe que não vai dormir no meu quarto hoje, não gosto dessas demonstrações de carinho a cada minuto, isso me irrita! Agora simplesmente saia.

― Mas...

―SAIA! ― grita Madara

Seika pegou suas roupas e saiu correndo. Madara não ligou e logo voltou ao chuveiro, encostou sua cabeça na parede e deixou a água percorrer seus longos cabelos negros e suas costas largas e musculosas. Ele estava cansado, iria dormir um pouco, e quando acordasse, faria uma visitinha à pequena Hyuuga.


End file.
